3 Speed Dating
by StarWonder09
Summary: When Speedy comes over for a visit and so does a friend of Starfire's and they start dating, will that lead to Starfire and Robin admitting that they might share fealings as well? Note: You might want to read my two numbered stories first.
1. Afterthoughts and Visitors

**So, it looks like I'm going with the clone idea. I was already planning on going with it, but I wanted to make sure everyone else agreed with me.**

**This story takes place the day after Red X revealed his "secret". I decided that because I had already done a comedy and drama, romance is up next. (Plus, I just watched Stranded so now I'm warm and fuzzy with hopes of Starfire and Robin hooking up.How can you not watch that episode and not have it happen. Well, unless you're a Robin/Raven fan I guess you won't feel that.)**

**This is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers: loaned, Bunnysquirrel, and Forlorn Melody. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Teen Titans, I wish you were right.**

* * *

"Robin, may I come in?" Starfire hesitantly asked, knocking on his door. After she didn't get a reply, she walked in the room. "Robin, are you all right?" 

Robin was sitting at a loan table in a very, very dark room. Newspaper clippings and pictures of criminals and past crimes cluttered the walls. Robin was staring at a picture of Red X.

"Robin are you all right?"

He didn't answer. Starfire set down a sandwich.

"We know you have eaten all day. So Cyborg suggested we may you something. I was going to make you something, but Raven suggested we may you a sandwich. Cyborg said a non-tofu one." She knew she was babbling, but she had to try to get Robin out of his despair.

Robin still wasn't listening.

"Robin, please. Tell me what you're thinking. I'm your best friend. You can talk to me."

"Starfire, I have a clone," he finally whispered. "A clone!"

"Is having a clone that bad?" Starfire asked.

"You don't understand!"

"So tell me."

"A clone is someone who has the exact same DNA as me. We are made up of the same stuff," he answered, adding the stuff part at Starfire's questioning look. "He's me."

"You mean you think exactly alike?"

"No. No, of course not."

"Than how can he be you? If he doesn't think like you then you are different. Sure you may look like each other, but does that mean you are really the same?"

"I guess…I guess you're right Star," he said giving her a slight smile.

"Now, eat your sandwich. We have to make sure the tower is ready."

"Ready for what?"

"You don't remember? Speedy is staying with us for about a week to do 'Titan Talk' as you put it. You know review and stuff."

"How could I forget? What with Cyborg grumbling about why it couldn't have been Bee."

* * *

"Speedy! It's great to see you," Robin said about an hour later. 

"Good to see you to," Speedy replied. "And the rest of the Titans."

"We've got your room all set," Cyborg said.

"That's great. I think I could use a nap."

Just as he said that, a doorbell-like sound went off.

"Now who could that be?" Cyborg asked.

He turned on a monitor that showed a girl who was wearing an outfit that resembled Starfire's. A silver hair band, showing off her bright green eyes, pulled her reddish hair back.

"Sunfire! What are you doing here?" Starfire exclaimed.

**

* * *

Just so you know, this is going to be nothing but mostly g-rated dating. There is also going to be no "I can't live without you" kind of conversations. **

**Happy Labor Day,**

**-Star- **


	2. Sunfire

**Sorry it took so long. I've had lots of homework. **

**Dedication: This story goes out to Bunnysquirrel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did would I be writing these stories for _fan fiction_? Nope. These would be on TV! **

* * *

"Sunfire? What are you doing here?" Starfire exclaimed, as a teen girl who looked almost exactly liked her entered the tower. 

"Let me guess, Blackfire told you I was dead?" the girl asked.

"Why yes did. She told me when she betrothed me to a creature from the swamp moons of Drenthax Four. It was after she broke out of prison," she replied.

"You mean after she threw _me_ in prison?" the girl asked.

"What?"

"Yes. She convinced everyone that I was the one who had committed high crimes throughout the entire Centauri system. I finally was able to convince them that I had never been to the Centauri system."

"I'm so glad it's a lie!" Starfire exclaimed hugging her supposed dead friend.

"So who's your friend?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's not my friend," Starfire replied, "She's my twin Sunfire."

"What?" everybody, including Speedy, exclaimed.

"You're…. you're twin?" Robin stuttered.

"You mean you've never told them about me?" Sunfire asked.

"Well they never asked me," Starfire answered.

Sunfire laughed. "I've missed you so much!"

"Would you like to stay for awhile?" Cyborg asked.

"Really? You'd let me stay?"

"As long as you don't end up like Blackfire," Raven answered.

"Never! I could never be like her. She's to villainous," Sunfire answered.

"Before we do anything else, let me introduce you to everyone," Starfire said. "That's Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and that's Speedy."

"Nice to meet you guys. Star, ya want to show me to a room?"

"Of course." Arm in arm, they went off together chattering animatedly in probably in their native tongue.

* * *

"Well. I couldn't eat another bite!" Sunfire exclaimed. "Your Earth food sure is different! I especially like your mustard. Now if you'll excuse me, I think a shower is needed." 

"Don't you love my twin? Isn't she great?" Starfire exclaimed.

"But when we all liked Blackfire, you felt left-out," Cyborg pointed out.

"Yes, well she wasn't my twin. Plus, I've learned now that no one could take my place," Starfire answered.

* * *

"Hey. Sunfire right?" Speedy asked. 

"Yeah. You're name's Speedy right?"

"Yeah. Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to get a bite to eat tomorrow?"

"You mean like a date?"

"If you want. But how do you know about that term. I heard Star still doesn't completely understand the term."

"I was in an inter-galactic prison. I've had a lot of time to learn Earth terms. And yeah, I accept you're offer." With that, she entered Starfire's room.

**

* * *

Another chapter done! I can't believe it! **

**Oh, and Bunnysquirrel gets bonus points for guessing who Sunfire was.**

**Please review,**

**-Star- **


	3. The Date

**Yeah, this is probably the longest it's taken me to update since I first began writing. I've just been SO BUSY. But not to worry! I'm here now!**

**Dedication: StarryTian, Nickel-Lover2005, and Bunnysquirrel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do however own Sunfire. She is ALL mine.**

* * *

Two redhead girls lie on the floor, fast asleep. The pair had finally fallen asleep after talking and catching up the whole night. 

A purple blanket lies on top of the pair, and pink pillows rest under their heads. Starfire lied slightly curled while her sister lied sprawled out, her limbs flung out beside her. A small ray of light trails in through the window. Slowly, Sunfire began to wake up. Rubbing her eyes, she pulls her sprawled limbs closer to her body.

Groggily, she remembers that she never told her sister about her date. She just didn't feel like she should. Being in an inter-galactic prison did have a few advantages. She learned all about her sisters. She learned her sister was a member of the Teen Titans. She also heard of Blackfire trying to betroth her. She also knew of her semi-rocky relationship between her and Robin. She had heard it all.

She knew that if she told Star of her date, she might feel a little bad because she knew she didn't really date. Sure there were things like dating on Tamaran, it's just that no one really dated that much because of the betrothal rule. Except, she heard people were dating more ever since Galfore became emperor. But still, she didn't want to make Star feel bad.

Sunfire rolled over on her side. She noticed her sister staring to wake. "Hey sleepy head."

"Whaph ti id id."

Sunfire laughed. "It's eight I think."

Starfire rubbed her eyes and rolled over to her side.

"Remember when we used to do this all the time?" Sunfire asked.

"And Galfore would come in and yell at us."

"And Blackfire would scowl at us." The two girls exploded into laughter.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

Raven poked her head into the room. "You two want anything to eat?"

"Sure. We'll be out in a sec," Sunfire replied. "Got any zorka berries?"

* * *

The rest of the day past by uneventfully. The boys holed themselves up and talked business. The girls talked and sort of bonded. Sunfire didn't even realize it was time for her date until Speedy asked her if she was ready. 

"So did you and your sister catch up?" Speedy asked later.

"Oh yes."

The pair was walking along a boardwalk at a carnival. Sunfire was carrying cotton candy.

"This type of cotton is very good," Sunfire commented.

"What do you mean by this type?"

"The white kind I tried yesterday was very bad."

Speedy laughed. "You must have eaten real cotton."

"Well, how can you tell the difference?"

"See this is sugary. You can see the sugar," Speedy said, pointing at the sugar. "Regular cotton is white and not sugary. Cotton candy is mainly pink."

"Oh. I learned a lot in that inter-galactic prison. A lot about Earth in fact. But nobody told me about these differences. You know like cotton and cotton candy."

Speedy laughed. "Yeah. We'll I'm sure the rest of the Titans and I can help clear up things. They sure had a lot of practice with Starfire. Although you seem a little less naïve."

"Yes well my sister was always naïve. That's why I love her." Sunfire smiled. "We should probably go back now."

"You're probably right."

* * *

"I had a great time," Sunfire said back at the tower 

"Me too," he replied, before giving her a soft kiss. "Sleep well."

* * *

**I hope I made it long enough to make up for not updating in a few days.**

**All my love,**

**-Star-**


	4. Double Dates and Silkie

**I am so sorry it took so long to update. I've just had a terrible case of writers block. Not to mention I didn't have a lot of time to work on it. So, as an apology I am making this chapter extra long.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my favorite reviewers- ****StarryTian and Bunnysquirrel****. (FYI if you want to be a favorite reviewer JUST REVIEW.)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sunfire. If I owned the Teen Titans, you would have seen her earlier in the show.**

* * *

"So how'd your date go?" Cyborg asked Speedy. The two of them as well as Beast Boy and Robin were in the kitchen. 

"O.K."

"So do you like her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe the two of you and Starfire and Robin should double date," Beast Boy continued.

Robin started choking on the milk he was drinking.

"Starfire's his girlfriend you know," Cyborg said, grinning.

Robin stood up and spit out the milk he was drinking. "She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted, before looking over his shoulder. He sat back with a sigh, relieved by the fact that Starfire was not behind him. She seemed to have that knack of always being behind him when he yelled that phrase out. "She's not my girlfriend," he repeated again, quieter.

"If it isn't true, you shouldn't be bugged by it so much," Raven commented, walking into the room.

"Raven's got a point dude," Beast Boy said.

Speedy burst out laughing. "You guys are great."

"What's with all the uproar?" Sunfire asked, walking in with Starfire behind her.

"Nothing," Robin said rather to quickly.

"Do you want get pizza later?" Speedy asked Sunfire.

"Oh, I can't I promised Star I'd spend tonight with her," Sunfire apologized.

"You know, that doesn't have to matter. Robin can come and it could be a double date," Cyborg said.

"That is a glorious idea!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yes. That is a great idea," Sunfire agreed.

"That would work," Speedy said.

"It's settled then," Cyborg said as everyone went off, the boys to prepare for their meetings, the girls to practice. The only people who were left were Robin and Cyborg.

"I'm gonna kill you," Robin growled.

"Hey, you had your chance to object. You didn't," Cyborg answered.

* * *

"So how is all the talk going?" Terra asked later while everyone was eating lunch. 

"Boring," Beast Boy complained.

"You don't have to be there," Robin pointed out.

"Yeah but I might miss something," he said.

Sunfire snorted.

"I'm surprised that it has been so quiet," Raven commented.

"You're gonna jinx us!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I don't wanna do anything right now."

All of a sudden, Sunfire let out a little shriek. "Ah! Something…. something bit my foot!"

"It wasn't me!" Beast Boy shouted as everyone looked quizzically over at Beast Boy.

Starfire bent over and picked up Silkie who was chomping on a piece of bread. "It was only Silkie," she said.

"Silkie?" Sunfire asked.

"Yes. He's my pet."

"What an unusual pet," Sunfire commented.

"Unusual! Your pets are unusual!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Speedy asked.

"It's a mutant moth larva," Raven said.

"It's...uh...cute?" Speedy said.

"He's adorable!" Sunfire exclaimed, taking him from Starfire. She tickled his stomach, causing him to gurgle happily. Sunfire giggles. "Aren't you cute," she cooed. She gives him another piece of bread. Silkie happily starts to eat it.

* * *

"Almost ready?" Sunfire asked. 

"Oh yes," Starfire replied, pulling a brush through her hair one final time. "Ready." She was wearing her normal costume, but it was cleaner and less wrinkled.

Sunfire was wearing her Tamaranian outfit similar to Starfire's. Her hair was dropped from its silver hairpiece. She looked identically like her twin, except for a teeny, tiny freckle at the corner of her right eye.

The girls walked out of Starfire's room and joined the boys waiting for them. Speedy looked nice and clean. Robin however was a different story. He looked like he actually looked like he attempted to look nice. Which Cyborg pointed out. With Terra and Beast Boy agreeing. Robin shot death looks at the three of them. Raven just sat there reading a book, and Speedy was laughing while Starfire and Sunfire both looked confused.

Much to Robin's dismay, he had to share a seat with Starfire. He could only visualize the stuff Cyborg and Beast Boy and even Terra would come up with. He sighed inwardly. He liked to hang out with Starfire, sure. But not on a double date. With her twin. He sighed again.

"Here are your drinks," a waitress said, coming up to them and setting four sodas down.

Robin picked up his and took a sip. At that same moment, Starfire knocked her drink over, right into Robin's lap.

* * *

"So how did the _date_ go?" Cyborg asked Robin. 

"Shut up," he growled, going to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing. He just had a drink spill onto him," Speedy said.

Terra, Cyborg, and Beast Boy burst out laughing.

Later that night, Speedy ran into Sunfire.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you," He said.

"What about?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he answered.

"Uh-uh-oh," Sunfire said, looking all around her.

"I want you to come with me."

* * *

**So, like I said, I had a bad case of writers block. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY hope the chapter was long enough for you. This story is 781 words long (not including my babbling). Which is more thatn I've ever written. Also, if you are reading Songs! I should be updating soon. It's sorta hard to come up with songs and find time to come up with them. So, be on the look out.**

**Anyway, just so you know, it might take time for me to update because of hurricane Rita. I'm not nor have I ever been in direct path of Rita, but I'm supposed to get a lot of rain (which we could use), however, now it looks like we might not get any at all, so it probably won't affect me writing anymore chapters.**

**I was re-reading this story, and noticed I was forgetting about Terra. I'll try to remember to make her talk more in my future stories.**

**Bye for now,**

**-Star-**


	5. Goodbyes

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Wha-what did you say?" Sunfire asked, startled. 

"Will you go to the East Side with me?" Speedy asked again.

"Um…uh"

"Do you have a place to stay?" Speedy asked.

"Well…er…I was hoping to stay with my sister," she answered, picking at a loose string on her top.

"We could use your powers over at Titans East. I mean they've got Starfire. We could use you."

"I…. I'll think about it," Sunfire said, opening Starfire's door.

She didn't know what to do. Sure, she liked Speedy, but she loved her twin. They've been separated for so long. She wasn't sure if she could leave again.

Sunfire sighed and rolled onto her side. She would talk to Starfire in the morning.

"Good morning sister!" Sunfire cried.

"Mph nugh la."

"Agreed."

Starfire rolls over and rubs her eyes. "Good morning," she mumbled.

"Star? I…I want to ask you something."

"Sister. What is it?" Starfire asked.

"Would you be upset if I joined the Titans East?"

"But that would mean you went away."

"I know."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I…. I don't know."

"Well I guess you'd be more help over with them than here with us," Starfire said, looking at the floor.

"Hey. I'll come back in time for our birthday. Okay?"

"That would be great," Starfire said, giving her sister a hug.

* * *

"Bye Speedy," Robin said, shaking his hand. 

"I guess I'll see you on their birthdays," Speedy replied.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes to Sunfire and Speedy.

"Bye sis," Sunfire said, giving Starfire a hug.

"We'll be back. In time for your birthdays," Speedy said, before he and Sunfire left.

"Bye Sunfire," Starfire whispered.

**

* * *

So, this is the last chapter for this story. I have at least one more story idea and then I'm going to start on a "special edition" story. I'll explain more about it later. **

**I'm so excited! The new season starts TONIGHT! Let's hope it's good!**

**All my excitement,**

**-Star-**


End file.
